Aspects of the present invention relate to the release and capture of smaller vessels such as boats from larger vessels while at sea.
It is desired by some to have a large vessel, such as but not limited to a ship, transport a smaller vessel to a desired location at which point the smaller vessel, such as but not limited to a boat, can then be deployed, perform a task, and then return back to the larger vessel for transportation and deployment at another location.
It is desired by some to have a large vessel, such as but not limited to a ship, transport a smaller vessel to a desired location at which point the smaller vessel, such as but not limited to a boat, can then be deployed, perform a task, and then return back to the larger vessel for transportation and deployment at another location.